


Courtyard Ghosts

by ElementalTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalTitan/pseuds/ElementalTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years later, a pair of siblings awaken the ghosts of Eren and Levi. Finally, their lives could began again. </p><p>Oneshot but I am doing a reincarnation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtyard Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllooo! I'm Lucy and I shall be your author for this fic! This was inspired by this picture which I found I tumblr but I can only find the original: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=44946710 and my need for a reincarnation fic which will be next.  
> Renate = Reborn  
> Chay = Life

Gleeful laughter sounded through the woods like small bell chimes in a soft breeze as a little girl and her slightly older brother ran, darting between the trees. Twigs and undergrowth snapped under a pair of white shoes, both children gasping for breath as they continued there adventure through nature's paths. A cute white dress, surprisingly spotless, fluttered in the wind and soft streams of blonde hair floated behind the German girl like a train of gold silk, her name was Renate. Locks of chestnut hair bounced as the boy leapt across the ground, his small brown vest flapping in the wind and thin brown pants flecked with dirt at the hems, his name was Chay. 

Once, bird song floated in the air and the rustle of tree leaves accompanied their soft tunes but now, as night began to fall, the birds ceased and the moon shone from dampened clouds. 

Suddenly, a small yelp and gasp of pain sounded as Renate tripped over a stone. Or what she thought was a stone. As she sat up, Chay knelt down beside her to look at her knee which had a small scrap, tiny drops of blood pooling on the milky skin. After a few minutes, they stood and their ice blue eyes scanned the area.  
They were standing in a courtyard. 

Around them ruins peered through layers of ivy and moss but one wall remain standing, along with a square of concrete slabs as a floor. But out of everything, one object shone in the moonlight and resonated amongst everything else.

A sword. 

On the upper side of the hilt there was what seemed to be a lever and stretching out from the bottom of the handle, was a long blade. Small, diagonal lines showed faintly every 5 inches down the everlasting metal. It's silver-like complexion glinted in they immortal moonlight and the end disappeared in between two concrete slabs. A few feet behind the sword, the wall stood and four sets of chains protruded from the grey brick. They were slightly rusted over yet completely in tacked, flecks of dried blood on the insides still glinting in the light. 

Renate was the first to walk forwards. She approached the chains first, staring down at them. Slowly, she knelt to pick a yellow flower but as she did hushed whispered filled the air. Gradually, behind the blade and in front of the wall, two silver images began to appear and glow. By the wall, sat a brown-haired, green-eyed boy pulling against the chains he used to have been bound in but now the chains lay on the floor, making it look as if he was straining against nothing. Yet his expression was calm.

In front of him, a short yet intimidating man. His expression was calm too but it also held a certain degree of sadness, true loneliness and sorrow.  
Chay stumbled forward and stared up at the man, silently in awe. Ghosts, they were ghosts; the boy thought to himself. 

Renate presented the yellow flower to the chained boy and his expression changed from calm to surprised and desperate as he strained to reach the man in front of him. 

Chay coughed and the short man looked at him as if he was just noticing him there. Slowly, the man turned and knelt down to the chained boy. The chained boy smiled, finally giving up on his desperate struggle. The short man's expression changed to one of happiness and content as he cupped the boys face. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before sharing a bittersweet kiss. Then, the man rose before standing behind the sword once more. Both gave one more smile to the siblings before they returned to their previous spots. Slowly, they disappeared into the night air.

Silence settled between the sibling before they linked hands. Renate left the flower between the four chains before the two walked off, back home. 

~ET-CG~

Somewhere, millions of miles away and pair of steel grey eyes and bright green eyes opened for the first time in hundreds of years. Their life began again...


End file.
